Shukaku (One Tails)
Shukaku (One Tails) Shukaku is a sandy-brown coloured tanuki, with black cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. Combat Tail Sweep (Ex) This special attack allows a tailed beast of at least Gargantuan size to sweep with its tail as a standard action. The sweep affects a half-circle with a radius of 30 feet (or 40 feet for a Colossal creature), extending from an intersection on the edge of Shukaku’s space in any direction. Creatures within the swept area are affected if they are four or more size categories smaller than him. A tail sweep automatically deals the indicated damage plus 1½ times his Strength bonus (round down). Affected creatures can attempt Reflex saves to take half damage (DC 55). Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Using the sand that makes up its own body, Shukaku may trap a creature up to Gargantuan size, or 2 Large, 8 Medium, 32 Small, 128 Tiny, or 512 Diminutive or smaller opponents. The target(s) are allowed a Fortitude save (DC 64), failure indicates that they are sealed. Sealed creatures are considered petrified, and are unable to cast jutsu of any sort. A successful save leaves the target only entangled , but otherwise able to use jutsu. They can attempt to break free with a DC 50 Strength check. Shukaku may use this ability as a standard action, and a single activation of this technique deals him 15 points of damage. This ability may only be used when fully transformed, or free from a jinchuuriki. Tailed Beast Ball This attack deals 100d6 points of untyped damage in a 100 foot burst. The attack has a range of 400 ft, and a successful fortitude save (DC 60) allows the targets to reduce the damage by half. A single activation of this ability deals Shukaku 100 points of damage, and is a full round action. This technique may also take the form of a 400 foot cone, or a 400 foot line. Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet To use this technique, Shukaku will first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. Usable as an at-will standard action, Shukaku may release a 100 foot cone of highly compressed wind that deals 10d6 bludgeoning, 10d6 piercing, and 10d6 slashing damage. A succesful reflex save reduces each of these damage types in half. The DC for this ability is 52. Wind Release: Sand Buckshot Shukaku scatters and compresses numerous sand particles, he then expels a giant gust of wind from its stomach, with the impact of a bomb to increase the force of the bullets, creating a large-scale sandstorm. This technique deals 10d4 points of slashing and 10d4 points of piercing damage on a successful ranged touch attack. On a successful hit the target must make a Will save or be treated as being pinned, losing its dexterity bonus to armor class and automatically failing any reflex saves it might need to make. Shukaku may move an affected target up to 20 feet per round in any direction he chooses. Special Abilities Chakra Transfer Technique Shukaku can transfer his chakra to any target he chooses, an unwilling recipient is able to make a Fortitude save to avoid the extra chakra. Granted chakra is dealt to Shukaku as damage, and the target gains this chakra as temporary chakra points, which are consumed first when activating a jutsu or being drained of chakra. This chakra fades after a number of rounds equal to the HD or character level of the recipient. At the beginning of his turn, Shukaku regains 20 points of health as a free action. Tailed Beast Telepathy An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the Mental World. This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchūriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchūriki. However, it requires a jinchūriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled. Cursed Seal Markings Shukaku is able to use it's own sand to manifest sealing jutsu without needing prior preparation of tags or other medium. Jinchuuriki Manipulation If within a host, Shukaku can take over their body if they fall asleep. Their physical stats stay the same, but their mental abilities become Shukaku's as well as his alignment (CN). The character effectively becomes an NPC under the DM's control during the time that Shukaku is controlling their body. Reactive Sand Defense Shukau's body is surrounded in constantly moving and shifting clouds of sand that he can manipulate with mental action to deflect or block an incoming attack. He can add his intelligence to his AC so long as he isn't flat-footed. Jinchuuriki Jinchuuriki (One-Tail) is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid or monstrous humanoid creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A jinchuriki uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type The creature’s type does not change, jinchuuriki are still human, despite being bonded to another creature. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice Increase all current and future Hit Dice to d12s. Speed Same as the base creature. Shukaku's jinchuuriki also gains a fly speed of 50 ft (perfect) so long as they are not exhausted from chakra drain. Armor Class The base creature’s natural armor bonus is not changed.. Attack A jinchuuriki retains all the attacks of the base creature. Full Attack A jinchuuriki fighting without weapons uses its natural weapons (if it has any). If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack along with any other natural weapon as a natural secondary attack. Damage A jinchuuriki's unarmed damage is not increased.. Special Attacks Jinchuuriki gains the Reactive Sand Defense ability, allowing them to add their Int modifier to their AC. Abilities Increase from the base creature as follows: Con +10, Dex +4, Int +6, Wis +6, Cha -8. Skills Jinchuuriki gains no bonuses to skill checks. Feats Jinchuuriki gain no bonus feats.